In Medias Res
by Asty
Summary: Astraea awakens to find herself in a world where everyone seems to know who she is... except for her. Lost memories and enemies abound, this is the mysterious tale of a woman searching for the answers to her past.
1. Forgotten Past

Forgotten Past

Indistinct sounds came to Astraea first, shuffling and voices swimming together as they poured tonelessly into her ears. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking them in discomfort when they were filled with a bright yellow light, her head lolling to the side to avoid the harsh glare. With squinted eyes that slowly adjusted she looked about herself, belatedly becoming aware of her other senses that were slowly coming to life. The feeling of wood pressed against her back and gravely dirt beneath her legs and feet, and of a cool wind that blew passingly over her body and smelled distinctly of salt.

She tried to move her hands and legs, but found that her body ached strangely all over, as though she had actually slept propped up against the wooden wall through the night. She blinked her eyes and slowly raised a hand to her forehead, letting the brief feeling of nausea pass over her as she struggled to orient herself. Slowly she pushed herself up the wall, using its support to keep her unsteady legs from giving out beneath her, and for the first time looked around herself.

Her back was against a wide, two-story building, a bustling street full of people and goods to her right, and a large dock with boats bobbing soundlessly in the water to her left. The air was heavy with the salty smell of the sea and Astraea drew in a long breath, her tongue running unconsciously along the roof of the mouth as though seeking to remember the smell and taste of the air. She pushed away from the wall a bit unsteadily after a moment and turned to face the heart of the town she had mysteriously found herself in.

People were everywhere along the street, some running and others walking leisurely, many more standing in small groups and conversing happily, though some heatedly, as the noon day sun poured down upon them all, sending the brown road awash in yellow and orange. Storefronts faced the bustling avenue as shopkeepers sought to sell their wares, and the number of conversations taking place rivaled the amount of trading and selling that was going on.

Astraea paused at the edge of the building she had found herself laying beside and gazed a bit apprehensively at the lively going's on of the town. After a strained moment she turned, startled to see that her knuckles had gone white with the grip she'd placed upon the corner of the building.

'Am I afraid?' She wondered distantly, her own thoughts sounding a bit strange and dreamlike in her mind. But she was afraid, she could tell by the way her hands still refused to let go of the wall, and how her breathing came in short, labored gasps. Quickly she tore her eyes away from the scene before her and set her back against the wall, her eyes closed and head lifted towards the sky.

'Why am I here?' She asked herself silently. But try as she might no memories would surface of where she had been before this moment and how she had arrived at the town in the first place. 'Who am I... where am I?' The questions seemed to rise within her without prompting, and a bit fearfully Astraea sifted through her mind, seeking the answers to the questions that seemed to come faster and with more distress with each passing moment, but none would come to her. Her mind was blank, empty, a hazy darkness that seemed to permeate every corner and prevented her from seeking any farther. She bit down hard on her lower lip and stifled the urge to cry with frustration and helplessness.

"Miss, are you alright?" a deep, bass like voice asked.

Astraea's eyes snapped open, then widened greatly at the sight before her. A good head taller then she stood a dark skinned man, a large ax resting on one of his broad, muscled shoulders, one large calloused hand holding the ends to a sack that was slung over the other. He was dressed in thick and heavy looking armor, his body nearly covered from head to foot in the skins of some unknown animal. His face was dark and weathered, with a strong square jaw offsetting two curiously intelligent looking eyes that gazed down upon her with concern.

Astraea could only stare a bit slackjawed at the man before her, her eyes noting the thickness of his arms and legs, and hands that looked as though they could easily break her slim body in two. After a silent moment though that man had still not made a move upon her, and instead still looked down on her with an expression of genuine concern.

"Miss..?" he began again, but Astraea nodded her head quickly, cutting him off.

"I'm... ok," she answered a bit awkwardly, once again gazing about herself with a look of loss.

The man chuckled deep and low as he readjusted the sack on his shoulder. "You're new to the town, I see," he observed without question, his eyes twinkling with a hint of amusement under the dark brows.

Astraea could only stare back at him warily as she nodded slowly. "Who are you?" she asked with a guarded tone to her voice.

"My name is Bruin," he announced, bowing slightly at the waist towards her. "And may I have the honor of knowing who you might be, miss?"

Astraea flushed slightly at the formality being displayed towards her, and by such an unexpected source at that. Hurriedly she searched her mind for an answer to his question, but again nothing came forth. She opened her mouth a bit sadly, when suddenly a word spilled forth she hadn't intended to say.

"Astraea."

Bruin smiled, revealing white, large teeth. "Well its been nice meeting you, Astraea, but I must be going now. My only word of advice, do not venture out of the city until you've gained a decent weapon and had some training. There are many monsters afoot once you step beyond the safety of the city gates." He chuckled softly, as though he had just touched upon a personal joke, then turned and walked heavily towards the dock.

Astraea watched him go wordlessly, her mouth reshaping the name she had told him belonged to her. "Astraea.." she repeated softly after a moment, testing the sound of it to her ears and mind. It felt familiar, if not a little exotic, but most importantly it felt comfortable, a welcomed feeling after after having nothing seem familiar to her.

She pushed away from the wall and rounded the corner towards the bustling street, keeping to the shade of the building. A spark of confidence had ignited within her, however small it may be, but it was enough to spurn her on to explore this place she had come into, and with a name to call her own already perhaps more would be discovered in time.

She glanced to her right and saw a dark opening in the front of the building she was pressed against, a large sign with the word, "TAVERN" inscribed upon it over the entrance. With a deep breath and feeling of resolve she entered through the double doors, slipping inconspicuously along the left wall in an attempt to stay hidden from the multitude of strangers who filled the bar and tavern. And a great many there were. People and creatures of all origins, shapes, and sizes filled the large, dimly lit room, their voices loud as they swarmed together into an almost incomprehensible drone.

Slipping into an unoccupied alcove among the farthest shadows, Astraea found herself wishing that she could just disappear and observe these people unnoticed without the fear of being seen every time someone chanced to walk near her or turn in her direction. A light tingling went through her body accompanying the thought and she looked down at her hands, or rather at the spot where they should have been, in surprise. Only a faint outline remained of her hands as the flesh had become completely transparent. The same thing had happened up her arms and through the rest of her body, leaving her form entirely invisible to the people in the tavern.

Astraea found herself smiling for the first time as she breathed a bit easier with this new ability of invisibility to hide her. However after a moment a feeling of intense exhaustion washed over her, along with another light tingling that left her form completely visible once more. She slinked back into the corner in surprise, finding that she was too worn out to make herself become invisible again. After an extremely long moment, or rather it felt to be that way, she felt the exhaustion leave and almost unconsciously she vanished into the shadows once more.

With the newfound feeling of security around herself Astraea began concentrating on the conversations that were going on around her. After a few minutes, and shifting between visibility and invisibility twice more, she had learned that the name of the tavern and town were one in the same - Terra. Beyond this small town seemed to lie at least two others, their names slipping from her memory at the moment though. One she was sure of, lay in the mountains that could be seen to the far east of the town, while the other, a great city to the southeast, seemed worlds away and Astraea knew it would be a long time before she would see that city with her own eyes.

Feeling more confident and better versed in the ways of the world she was in Astraea slipped stealthily out of the tavern, entering upon a road that was now awash in the orange colors of a nearly setting sun. Across from the crowded tavern stood and old, weathered looking building, its great stone front giving off the impression of knowledge and age. Astraea stepped up to the large wooden doors of the building and read the word, "Academia," with curiosity. Slowly she pushed open one of the doors as it sung soundlessly on its iron hinges, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that the Academia was unoccupied.

With wide eyes she walked down one of the rows of books, her fingers trailing across their blank, leather spines as though trying to gain a sense of their contents by touch. At the end of the row she settled down against an empty wall, drawing her knees up to her chest as she absorbed the new information she'd learned at the tavern. Frankly she was still scared and unsure about what she was doing here, and despite the things she had learned none of it had sparked any memories. Instead the names just fitted the places or people they described, as though she were a child learning everything from the beginning.

Astraea lowered her head wearily onto her knees, dropping the cloak of invisibility around her that she had learned could be held in place while she moved from room to room as well. It was all so tiring - the people, the names, sounds, smells, everything was new and almost overwhelming to her. With a sigh Astraea closed her eyes, slipping easily into sleep as the welcomed darkness enveloped her.

_She sat at the feet of a man, looking up at him with pain filled eyes as he laughed cruelly. A soft voice whispered comfortingly to her thoughts, keeping her mind sane as the shattered pieces of her trust threatened to fill her with sorrow..._

_An endless jungle was spread before her, trees and shrubs scratching at her legs and arms as she ran on, the strong feeling of being helplessly lost filling her with fear. But shame at her selfishness weighed heavily against her heart and with an angry swipe at her tearing eyes she ignored the pleading voice that called out to her, begging her to come back, to him..._

_The soothing sound of waves lapping quietly against the shore filled her with peace as she took in a long breath, feeling all her worries and troubles melt away. A warm hand hesitantly circled around her shoulders and she leaned gratefully against the warmth, feeling safer and happier than she had felt in a long time..._

_The woman let out an enraged snarl, darting out of the shadows where she had hidden herself and swiping viciously with her powerful dagger as it gleamed in the moonlight. She dodged the attack and turned to strike back, but the woman was no where to be seen. Suddenly she cried out in pain, feeling the cold dagger slide into her back as she fell to the ground..._

Astraea awoke with a loud cry, sweat trickling down the side of her face as her breathing came out in short, scared gasps. She clutched at her throat shakily, still feeling the cold of the dagger that had stabbed her lingering against the skin at the base of her neck. After a moment she sat back tiredly against the wall, remembering now where she had set down to nap.

A loud rumble from her stomach startled Astraea and with a soft chuckle she rose to her feet, grateful for the distraction. Quietly she exited the Academia and found herself standing in the pitch darkness of night, orange lanterns flickering in the wind outside the tavern and up and down the street as well. She turned to her right, letting her instincts and a hungry belly guide her to wherever food might be found. She glanced upon a sign posted at the four-way, the tavern behind her and the docks to her left, and read that Market Street led off to her right. She found the supply store easily, along with a small stash of coinage tucked securely under her belt that she had failed to notice before. Sparingly she purchased a canteen of water and a small container of food, tasteless but filling, she noted, as she walked slowly away from the supply shop, keeping to the shadows as she nibbled on her rations.

The last morsel of food almost fell from her hand though as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared before her, a light *poof* accompanying its arrival out of the seemingly empty air. Astraea stepped back warily, preparing to run. However the figure stood still and instead pulled away its hood to reveal the purple skinned face of a gnome, short tendrils of purple and blue hair swirling about her slim face. Her eyes were bright and intelligent as she smiled disarmingly at Astraea, placing a finger to her ruby lips as she beckoned her down a dark alley between the buildings.

Astraea followed hesitantly, wishing she had a weapon of sorts to defend herself with. But since she had none, she chose instead to fade away into the shadows once they were a good distance down the alley.

The purple skinned woman looked about herself in mild surprise, then crossed her arms under the folds of her cloak as a light scowl crossed her face. "Please don't hide from me," she said softly, her voice unexpectedly deep yet still feminine. "I can find you easily," and from her tone Astraea guessed it to be true, "but I won't because I want you to trust me and not to fear me."

Reluctantly Astraea let the invisibility slide off of her, shoving the last piece of food into her mouth as she watched the woman before her.

The cloaked woman smiled at the sight of Astraea, then bowed deeply at the waist towards her. "My name is Libra, the sorcerer, and I am at your service."

A bit awkwardly Astraea bowed back, trying to show the same courtesy. "My name is... Astraea," she replied with a hint of uncertainty, the word still unfamiliar to her lips.

Libra seemed satisfied though and smiled again, stepping forward to take Astraea's hands into her slim, purple skinned ones. "It's good to see you well," she said softly, if not a bit emotionally, and Astraea blinked back at her in surprise.

She seemed to fluster for a moment as she released Astraea's hands, then composed herself and tossed back the ends of her cloak, revealing a petite body beneath its great folds. She reached to her side and drew forth a large shield from the empty space and handed it to Astraea.

Astraea took the shield hesitantly, looking back at Libra in confusion when she reached into the folds of her cloak again, looking for some other item. "It's called a Heaven shield," Libra responded, drawing out a heavy set of body armor from, again, empty space. She handed the armor to Astraea, showing her how to wear it and keep the shield comfortably resting against her left arm.

"For most of your training," Libra began, her voice taking on the tone of lecturer as Astraea outfitted herself with the armor she had been given. "These pieces of armor will serve you adequately. Though on your own you would undoubtedly be able to damage and dodge your enemies at this early stage, having the equipment now will enable you to pass quickly through your training. However, learn from everything that you experience and see, even if you are working quickly through your levels of expertise. You have no memories, do you not?"

At these last words Astraea started, her gaze intently fixed on the gnome before her. "How... Do you know who I am!?" she demanded. "Tell me please!" she pleaded when Libra's bright eyes only looked away.

"I cannot," she replied softly, glancing about then cautiously, hoping that Astraea's cries had not drawn any outsiders to their alley.

Astraea leaned back against the opposite wall and let her pleading gaze linger on Libra. "Why," she asked sadly.

Libra raised her eyes to meet Astraea's and there was pain among their golden depths. "I have sworn that I would reveal nothing to you. My word is my bond and I cannot break it. However," Libra continued, when she saw Astraea's mouth opening to speak. "I can assist you with words of advice, and a promise that if you are ever in danger you only need to call my name and I shall come to help. And, this..." From the folds of her cloak Libra drew forth a long dagger, its blade translucent and shimmering in the moonlight. She turned the handle towards Astraea and beckoned her to take it.

Astraea's fingers clasped gingerly around the hilt of the dagger, feeling its full weight as Libra released it. The handle of the dagger itself was plain and unornamented, however it was sturdy and balanced the weight of the blade well. But it was the blade itself that drew Astraea's eye. It looked to be an exquisitely carved crystal, sharpened to a fine point and double-edged on each side of the blade, along with an ever-present glow which emanated from the blade that both puzzled and awed Astraea.

Libra smiled in amusement. "It is called a diamond dagger, named for the material the blade is forged from. The glow you see is caused by the enchantment place upon the dagger. It glows brilliantly, making it a powerful and highly sought after weapon. Guard it well and never allow it to touch the hand of another."

Astraea nodded in understanding. The blade seemed to resonate in her hand, almost as though it were singing. "Please tell me," Astraea implored, looking up at Libra. "Who was it that told you not to tell me?"

Libra shook her head. "Again, I am sorry but I cannot tell you, for that is part of the information I have promised not to disclose." She raised the hood on her cloak, obscuring her face with its shadow. "Do you hear it? The blade accepts you, my lady, for it is happy that it has found its master. Care for it well and it shall protect you always." The cloaked figure bowed low before Astraea, then uttered a few soft words and with a sudden poof Libra's form disappeared, leaving Astraea alone in the alley. 


	2. Training

Training

The dying scream of a crab was heard as Astraea's dagger plunged through the back of its shell, the only salvageable item left behind being the crab's prized claws. She bent down and stuffed the claws into her knapsack, slinging the brown pack over her shoulder once it was securely closed.

Her booted feet sunk a few inches into the sand with each step she took along the beach, pausing only to pick up discarded crab claws left behind by others that had come to the island to train as well. A flying fish suddenly darted past her and she drew out her dagger, felling the monster in one stroke. She had only reached the rank of level 6 in her rogue class, yet this island already seemed too easy compared to the skills she had acquired. Every creature here fell to its death after a single stroke from her dagger.

Astraea sighed, both from exhaustion and boredom, and sat down upon the golden sand to gaze out across the blue waters. Her knapsack fell from her shoulder with a dull thud to the ground as she leaned back on her hands, stretching her feet before her and enjoying the way a cool breeze from across the water caressed her warm skin. She closed her eyes for a moment and was struck by a strong sense of deja vu. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked around herself, trying to place what had caused the strange feeling to arise. It was as though she'd sat here before, looking out across the water... the memory of her dream came back to her at that moment and she gasped silently.

She could remember it now, though while she had dreamt it the dream had been hazy and unclear, instead focusing more on her emotions than what was actually going on. She'd been so happy in the dream, content and warm and at peace, so much different from the nightmare that had awakened her. She shuddered lightly at the memory.

After a moment she rose to her feet, looking out across the ocean one last time before bending down to retrieve her knapsack. Sadly, a dream was all that it had been. She had no past to call her own, or even a definite future to look forward to. Still, she knew that there was something about this beach, a place she might be able to return to when she needed a moment's peace.

However right now was the time to train, not reminisce, and Astraea felt her blood stirring at the thought of slaying more monsters. She took off at a jog up the beach, remembering that she had seen the traces of a goblin village somewhere to the north. With any luck there would be plenty of them there for her play with. She grinned at the thought and drew out her dagger.

* * * * * * *

Astraea pocketed the 400 gold pieces she's made off of selling the long sword that had fallen from the dead goblin chief's body and stepped out of the weapon's shop. All in all the morning had gone pretty well. Making over 2000 gold pieces from killing monsters all over Vetra, and selling crab claws and the long sword seemed to be a good start to her. With most of her money now resting safely in the Bank of Terra she made her way to the gates of the city, recalling the words a priest of Nallyssa had whispered to her after she had reached her 8th level. She was now an assassin, and able to kill and be killed by the other people in this world.

Wary and full of caution from those words she draped her cloak of invisibility around herself and stepped outside of the city gates, taking off at a fast run through the forest. She ran unnoticed past other monsters and people, pausing after a moment to rest in an empty clearing. Though she had never traveled outside of the city before, her feet seemed to have a mind of their own and were leading her along a fairly well worn path, which was taking her closer and closer to the mountain in the east.

After a moment she took off again, unexpectedly having the dodge the ax of a goblin, who chanced to look in her direction as she came upon him on the path. Leaving him behind to scare other travelers she paused before the beginning of a rocky trail, glancing beyond it to see the mountain that had been a far off peak from Terra, now looming only a short run away. She skidded down the slope and took off running again, one part of her mind questioning how it was possible for her to know where she was going, while another was simply enjoying the feeling of running freely across the land.

Before she knew it the wall wooden gates of another town were before her and she ducked inside quickly, seeing that the entrance to it was also a popular spot for fighters to duel amongst each other. She didn't particularly feel like stepping in the way of a misdirected weapon at the moment, so she stood just inside the gates of the city, catching her breath from the exhausting, yet exhilarating run she had just made.

In order to walk around town normally she surrendered her ability to sneak and began moving up the main avenue, looking upon every building with curiosity as she attempted to memorize their locations. Her feet seemed to stop on their own in front of one particular building, the words, "Ranger's Guild," wrought in iron above the large wooden door. Wondering why she had stopped, Astraea pushed open the door and stepped into a dimly lit, dirt floored hall.

She made her way to the back of the room and was surprised to see a hidden set of stairs leading down into the basement of the guild. Cautiously she stepped down the wooden staircase, arriving at the bottom to find that she was in the thieves' guild, and that the hall branched off in three other directions. She stepped into the closest room straight ahead and was amazed to see a temple of Nallyssa before her. After paying respect to the goddess of night Astraea explored the other two rooms, discovering that they were the training guilds of the barbarians and her own class, assassins.

Back outside in front of the ranger guild, Astraea stood still a moment to watch the city around her. Upon a hill to her right she could see the framework going up for large buildings, dozens of dwarves on scaffolding and around the base of the buildings overseeing the construction. Before her and to her left were older, smaller buildings, their sign advertising gift shops, supply and magic shops, and each guild of the many classes.

A rumbling stomach was all the prompting Astraea needed as she took off towards the supply shop. She walked through the wide door, but was suddenly pushed back out of the shop, while the person who's back she had run into continued to fall out of the doorway, landing on their rear.

"Owwwwwwwww!!" the woman whined as she pushed herself back up, one hand patting her dusty bottom.

"What's a girl gotta do to buy some water around here??" she hollered into the shop, throwing a braid of thick, auburn hair over her shoulder. She grumbled loudly to herself about the degrading courtesy of the male species and turned on her heels, almost knocking into Astraea again.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed, her eyebrows raising in surprise. "Was that you I knocked into? Shit I'm sorry, its just that some people," she bit out, glancing back sourly at the shop, "have no decency for a woman in a hurry to get someplace."

Astraea waved her hands placatingly and shook her head. "No no it's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going, really."

The woman laughed and stuck out her hand. "I'm Aquarius, it's been nice bumping into you."

Astraea laughed as well and shook the offered hand. "I'm Astraea."

Aquarius looked at their locked hands for a moment and whistled softly. "That's a nice grip you got there. You're a half-orc right?" she asked, taking a closer look at Astraea.

Astraea blushed and released the unintentionally strong grip she had on Aquarius. "I'm afraid I can't tell as easily what you are though," she replied a bit disappointedly.

"Well that's an easy one!" Aquarius replied, pointing at the short, elf-like ears she possessed. "You're looking at a gen-u-ine half elf, roundhouses and kicking ass being my specialty." At Astraea's perplexed expression Aquarius brought out the long staff she had been keeping at her side. "I'm a monk," she explained, making a few practiced swings with the weapon.

"Oh," Astraea echoed, watching with interest as Aquarius moved her staff as though it were merely just an extension of her own body. "What level are you?" Astraea asked after a moment.

"21," Aquarius announced proudly, resting the staff across the back of her shoulders. When Astraea's mouth fell open in surprise Aquarius burst out laughing. "Aww come on, don't tell me I'm the first person you've met at this level... holy shit I am!" she exclaimed when Astraea looked away embarrassedly. "Haha, its ok." Aquarius smiled and patted Astraea's shoulder reassuringly. "So what level are you then?"

"8..."

A few moments later Aquarius was still gasping for breath as her laughter finally subsided, both hands gripping her staff while she had struggled to keep from toppling over from the force of her laughter. "I'm sorry," Aquarius chuckled, seeing Astraea's embarrassed expression. "I just.. well I shoulda known, I men you were all starry eyed over me being just 21 so of course you had to be really low. But man, talk about low. Ah I mean!" Aquarius stammered, realizing her slip-up. Clearing her throat loudly before Astraea had a chance to speak she bowed low at the waist. "Please forgive me. That was rude and ignorant. Can I make it up to ya?"

Instead Astraea smiled and shook her head. "Please don't worry about it. Honestly I've had the most fun since I began training while standing here with you. But you can tell me one thing though." Aquarius nodded in understanding. "Um, is it safe to go in there?" Astraea asked, looking over Aquarius' shoulder into the supply shop.

"Eh, oh! Hmmm. You know I wouldn't step back in there for another 10min unless I had armed guards with me. I think I kinda ticked a few of the locals off with my uh.. impatient attitude. Which reminds me," she said, taking hold of Astraea's arm as she walked the two of them north up the street and a safe distance away from the supply shop. "Sorry, didn't want any of them jerks walkin out and causing trouble for us. Why do you ask anyway?"

As if on cue Astraea's stomach rumbled again quiet loudly and Aquarius laughed, dropping one of her knapsacks to the ground as she bent down to rummage through it. "Well I guess I owe ya a meal, since I did kinda make the only place with food in town a little inaccessible at the moment."

Astraea was about to protest though, when a tasty looking meal of cold chicken and rice was placed in her hands. Aquarius laughed when Astraea began eating without another word, slinging her sack back into its place over her shoulder. "You better know that I only carry the best food with me, none of this ration crap you'll find from places like that," she pointed over her shoulder back at the supply shop. "It may be a long walk, but any distance is worth a good meal, doncha think?"

Astraea nodded and shoveled the last bit of rice into her mouth, drawing out her nearly empty canteen to quench her thirst that had now arisen. "Thank you Aquarius," she replied, offering over the last drink of her water.

Aquarius shook her head though and drew out a similar looking canteen. "Hey, call me Aqua, all my friends do. But I'm pretty sure its just cause they're too lazy to say the whole thing, bastards." Aquarius laughed and took a long swig from the container's mouth. "Aggggh!" she exclaimed, puckering her lips and coughing loudly a few times. "Nothin beats a good drink of agave juice. Wanna try?"

Astraea laughed and shook her head. "If that stuff affects a level 21 like that, it'll probably kill me."

"Ah you woos," Aquarius teased with a smile. "Though you're probably right, I gotta cut back. How about I get you up to Donas when you're big enough and we share a keg of this stuff together?"

Astraea nodded and smiled as the two of them began walking down the street back towards the main road. When they reached it Aquarius turned and pointed in the direction of the castle north of the city. "Just a few steps up that way you'll find the training area, its right before you enter the palace grounds. Think you'll make it on your own?" Aquarius grinned.

"I'm sure I will," Astraea replied, smiling gratefully. "But where are you going?"

"Me, I, well... I was makin runs down to the mines and selling all those venom sacks people are too lazy to pick up, pretty good money if you ask me. But hell I got nothin better to do, let's go!" With that Aquarius grabbed Astraea's hand and began dragging her in the direction of the training grounds. 


	3. The Tower

The Tower

Aquarius stepped up to the chain in the middle of the arena and gave it a hard tug. "Show me a troll!" When the smoke cleared both Aquarius and Astraea groaned in disappointment.

"A goblin?? He's not even worth your time," Aquarius stated disappointedly as she clocked the green monster in the head with her staff.

Astraea laughed at her friend's sad expression and walked to the center of the arena to try her luck at the chain pulling. "Aww come on Aqua, gobby's aren't that bad."

"Yes they are!" Aquarius protested as Astraea went about killing the three hell rabbits she had summoned. "But they're not the worst. You want to know what are?" Aquarius' voice lowered secretively as her eyes widened. "Cave dwellers!"

Astraea turned to face Aquarius after killing the last monster. "A cave what? I've never heard of them before."

"Ughhhh, they're awful! All eww and gah and just so, ugly!" Aquarius put one finger below each eye and pulled down, exposing their whites as she bared her teeth at Astraea. "Pink skinned, beady eyed, teeth gnashing, putrid smelling monsters!"

Astraea covered her mouth to keep from laughing too loudly at Aquarius' impression of a cave dweller's face. "Oh dear, then I hope I never the pleasure of meeting one."

Aquarius suddenly laughed and pointed a mocking finger in Astraea's direction. "Haha! Guess who has divinity over them!?"

It was Astraea's turn to groan.

"Ah don't fret my elvish friend." Aquarius grinned, clapping Astraea on the shoulder. "The mines where those are, are definitely level 18 and up. You won't be goin there for awhile, but when you do you'll be good enough to only have to stare at their ugly face for a few seconds before wham! its dead. Which reminds me, what level are you up to now?"

"Um, 12," Astraea replied a bit absently as she tried to land a solid blow on the unusually agile troll she was fighting.

Aquarius tugged on the end of her auburn braid thoughtfully. "Hmmm, I think a trip is in order."

"Trip?" Astraea echoed with interest as the troll let out a dying scream.

"Yeah, you probably haven't seen much of the world yet have ya?"

Astraea shook her head disappointedly. "I've only been between Terra and Duskan, but even then I was running and didn't get the chance to see much on the way."

"I thought so. Ok grab your things, we're taking a road trip!"

* * * * * * *

"We're lost."

"Naw."

"Aqua, we're lost."

"No we're not!"

Astraea crossed her arms. "You should have stopped back there and asked those people for directions."

Aquarius hmphed and sat down on a fallen log that lay in the middle of the forest clearing they were in. "Hey for all were know those guys coulda been pkers, and then we'd both be running for our lives, so you should just thank me now in advance."

When Aquarius saw that Astraea wasn't laughing she coughed nervously, glancing around the clearing. "Ok, well I know the Sylvan road is around here somewhere, trust me. I just haven't been in these parts for awhile so everything's kinda... fuzzy."

Unexpectedly Astraea laughed at Aquarius' embarrassed expression. "Well where are you trying to go anyway? Maybe I can help."

Aquarius raised a dark eyebrow. "I don't think so, I mean you said yourself you've never been anywhere else except Terra and Duskan."

"Please? I just have a feeling I might be able to help out." Astraea pouted sadly at Aquarius and the red-head laughed in defeat.

"Alright alright, I guess it won't be much of a surprise anymore then. I was trying to take us to another city south of here called Trollheim. It got destroyed awhile back in a pretty massive battle, but people have started going back and are rebuilding the place. It'd be cool to see some of the old stuff before they finally tear it all down."

Astraea turned around slowly, facing the three different directions they had the choices of traveling in. After a moment she paused, then looked at Aquarius. "I think we should go west from here. We'll have to go south on the trail not long after, and then we'll find the road. But to Trollheim... isn't there another way?"

"You mean through the swamps?" Aquarius asked in surprise.

"I... think so. For some reason I can see a path in my mind, and it doesn't take us to the road you want to get to." After a moment she nodded decidedly. "Aqua, please let me lead. I think I know how to get us there."

Without a word of protest Aquarius nodded and stood. Astraea smiled her thanks, then turned to face the eastern path of the trail. The two of them plunged into the forest a second later, Astraea leading them down a twisted path that snaked through the green forest. With each step the air grew more humid and thick with moisture until suddenly they were in the swamps, and Astraea still continued to run. She never missed a step as they ran, traveling past monsters and obstacles Aquarius was sure they'd have to deal with. But instead the assassin merely sidestepped them, finding a way around that Aquarius herself hadn't been able to see. She chanced a brief glance at her leader, only to see a look of intense concentration on Astraea's face, her gaze focused inward as though she was following a map in her mind and completely unaware of the land around her.

Suddenly Astraea stopped though, causing Aquarius to almost run into her from behind. "Woah, what's the hold up? We're still in the swamps."

But Astraea's gaze was fixed on a fountain nestled among the plants, the statue of a woman as its centerpiece. "Why do I know this place?" she asked softly, her eyes never leaving the face of the stone woman.

"I dunno," Aquarius replied, coming up to stand beside her and join Astraea in staring at the statue. "This place is kinda well known. Not only a memorial to a great woman, but also a place where travelers can rest and heal before continuing on. Maybe you heard about it town from some other peeps?"

"Perhaps..." Astraea murmured, though she didn't sound convinced. After a moment she shook her head, clearing it of whatever thoughts had been there. "Well we better go, I think we're just about there."

Aquarius smiled and waved down the southern end of the path they were standing on. "Lead on."

A short time later the two travelers arrived at the gates of Trollheim and were greeted by a sparsely populated city, at best. The streets appeared mostly deserted, perhaps one or two shadowy travelers crossing their paths before they disappeared into a building on either side of the street.

But instead of entering any of the dark, unidentified buildings Aquarius continued down the main avenue, finally stopping at the foot of a tower that rose out of the center of the city, several stories in height and looking even more ominous then any of the other places they had passed by so far. She stepped up to the door, casting a disarming smile at the guard who stood just before it, and beckoned Astraea to follow.

With a slightly more hesitant smile Astraea hurried past the guard, stepping inside the base of the tower just behind Aquarius. They began climbing up the rickety wooden staircase that began just inside the door, their ascent taking them higher and higher until they reached the 4th, and last floor of the tower.

It was a miserable sight to behold at the top. Wooden beams lay haphazardly across the floor, a large portion of the roof having collapsed in on itself some time ago. A massive, tarnished looking throne stood at the far end of the tower room, its surface blackened beyond repair and tipping precariously to one side. Large windows that had once held beautiful stained glass were now empty, the colored remains of their panes laying strewn out in pieces on the floor beneath them.

Astraea stepped forward, her eyes roaming over the unfamiliar room. "What happened here?" she asked Aquarius, turning to face the quiet monk.

"Well from what I've heard this was the tower of the demon king that took over Trollheim, the one who caused that whole war that demolished most of the city. They were finally able to storm the tower and get rid of him in the end, but this place was just left to rot and crumble."

"I see. But why did you bring me here?"

"Well, that's cause of more personal reasons. See, I had a friend a while back, and you kinda remind me of her. She used to love to come to this tower at night and just lay on the floor looking at the stars. I just thought you might like to see the place." Aquarius smiled, if not a bit sadly, and turned away to look over the room.

"What happened to her?" Astraea asked softly.

"Not sure," Aquarius replied, crossing her arms. "I think she's around, somewhere. But yeah, whatcha think of the place?"

"It's... mysterious. But I can see why your friend liked to come here, the view above is wonderful. I don't think I'd mind spending a few nights here myself." Astraea smiled.

"Hey, I doubt anybody'll stop you. This place is always deserted."

_Look at all the stars..._

Astraea looked about herself surprised. "Did you hear that?" she asked uncertainly.

"Hear what?" Aquarius asked, oblivious to the soft voice Astraea alone had heard.

_Ah look! A shooting star._

_Where? I didn't see one..._

Astraea turned around, looking for the source of the two voices she was hearing. A light giggle floated past her ears, soft and melodic, and almost familiar. "You... don't hear them?" she asked Aquarius again.

Aquarius shook her head, now eying Astraea with concern. "What're you hearing?"

"A woman's voice, and a man's. They're..."

_See, its come to earth, and fallen right beside me._

_*a light sigh*_

_You're so wonderful. I love you, so much._

_I love you too..._

"Astraea! Hey you ok!?"

Astraea opened her eyes to find Aquarius staring down at her with concern, both of her hands on Astraea's shoulders. "What... happened?"

"God don't scare me like that! First you start talking all funny then the next thing I know, you're keelin over and just missin hittin your head on a sharp beam of wood. What the hell happened?"

"I'm... not sure," Astraea replied, sitting up slowly and shaking her head. "I thought I had heard something... but I can't remember now."

"You and hearin voices," Aquarius shook her head and chuckled as she helped Astraea to her feet. "God I haven't been scared so bad since the last time you fell over like..." Aquarius suddenly stopped though and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What did you say?" Astraea asked slowly, staring Aquarius straight in the eye. "You were going to say something, about my having collapsed before. But how can that be, this is the first time that's ever happened with you... isn't it?"

Instead of answering though Aquarius just shook her head. "Forget I said anything..."

"Aquarius," Astraea interrupted sternly, grabbing her friend by the arm. "What did you mean by that? We've never met before this, so how could I have possibly..." Astraea's voice trailed off though and she stepped back from Aquarius in surprise.

"You know something, don't you? About why I don't remember anything..."

Aquarius sat down heavily on the floor, her gaze lifted towards the open roof of the tower. "Astraea, my old friend, she didn't just love the stars... you're one of them." 


	4. A Life Unveiled

A Life Unveiled

"What are you talking about?"

Aquarius simply pointed over her head. "It's just like I said. You're a star. A heavenly body." She spread her hands out over her crossed legs.

Astraea stared disbelievingly at Aquarius. "Then what am I doing here?"

"Well it's actually a pretty simply story. 'Watching from up above, the star grew curious of the human world, fell in love with a human, came to earth, blah blah blah.' You know how it goes."

"No, I don't." Astraea crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the monk in front of her that seemed to find everything else in the room interesting but her. "Aqua, tell me about my previous life. You seem to know more about me then I ever will."

Aquarius shook her head slowly and rose to her feet, meeting Astraea's eyes with saddened ones. "I'm sorry, I made a promise and I can't break it, not when it'll hurt you."

"Fine, I'll figure it out for myself. Let's see, in my last life... alright about that I really know nothing. But in the one before that, I was a star."

"THE star," Aquarius interjected quietly after a pause.

Astraea glanced briefly at Aquarius, hoping that maybe she was wearing down whatever it was that was keeping the monk quiet. "I was... the star. Was I important? I might have oversaw the rest of them, guided their movements, I was their..." at this Astraea's voice faded away and she looked to Aquarius hopefully.

Aquarius seemed to hesitate, fighting some internal debate. "Alright, you weren't just THE star, you were the goddess of all the stars. You had been governing the heavens since the dawn of time. From what I heard you worked close with fate, placing prophecies and putting hints about the future in the movements of the stars. Your sister is the goddess of the night, and I'm pretty sure your mom is the moon. You were never the brightest star in the sky or anything, but everyone knew which one was you cause you never moved and all the other stars circled around you, and plus no matter what the skies were like at night, you could always be seen even if the rest could not. People gave you lots of names over the years, all pretty much meanin the same thing, "eternal star," "god star," "guiding star," etc etc. It wasn't until you came to earth that some of us found out that your real name was Astraea, or that you were even a woman. Yeah so that's pretty much it."

Astraea was quiet for many minutes, absorbing this new information. After a moment she spoke up. "But, what did you mean, 'fell in love and came to earth?'"

"Well..." Aquarius stammered. "See, that's the part I can't tell you about. Anything dealing with your last life, I can't say a word. But your life as the star goddess, heck sure I wasn't told not to say anything about that."

"Who told you not to tell me these things?"

"I... can't tell you. I'm sorry."

Astraea sighed in disappointment. "You're just like Libra. She refused to tell me anything either."

Aquarius seemed to perk up at the mentioning of Libra's name. "You mean that scrawny purple skinned gnome? Oh man if she didn't have div over me... ugggh! Just one I'd like to nail that midget. She's too goody goody. So she talked to you too eh?"

"She's the one who gave me all this armor and the dagger. I'm really indebted to her for being so generous."

Aquarius suddenly laughed. "Oh boy, you got it all wrong hun. She was just holdin all that stuff for you. All that you're wearing, it's *yours*, no one else's."

Astraea blinked in surprise. "So that means... Libra knew me in my past life too."

Aquarius nodded and was about to say more, when a loud and familiar sounding poof rang through the air, causing her to jump back like a startled cat. "You witch, you've been spying!?"

The cloaked figure pulled back their hood to reveal the slim face of Libra. She bowed deeply in the direction of Astraea, then turned to Aquarius with a scowl on her face. "Yes Lady Aquarius, and it seems most prudent that I ask you to end this discussion here and now."

"Why?" Astraea asked, stepping forward. "This isn't fair to me. I want to know who I am!"

Libra turned to Astraea. "My Lady, you have already learned all that is necessary. You were the goddess of the stars, now here on earth and free to do as you please. That is why you came here in the first place, to learn about humans and the world you have spent an eternity watching over. Please understand my Lady, you have wished for nothing more then to spend some time away from your weighty duties, to enjoy your time here on earth and pass as a normal human until the day you decide to return to the heavens."

Astraea watched Libra for a moment, as though letting it all sink in. "I.. suppose that makes sense. But why do I have a life before this that I'm not allowed to remember?"

Libra sighed sadly. "The reasons behind that I cannot tell you, for I am obligated just as Aquarius is, to tell you nothing of the life you led before this one." At this statement Libra glanced meaningfully at Aquarius. "But please, my Lady," Libra continued imploringly. "Forget this past that you cannot remember. What is it? It is nothing to you. You are Astraea, Goddess of the stars, and you have a life ahead of you here that you can make into anything you desire. Is it not that which should really matter?"

Astraea nodded, if not a bit sadly, in understanding. "I guess you're right, Libra. I have good friends, amazing fighting sills, and everything here on this world is so wonderful and new." Astraea smiled at this. "I really do love it here. Do.. I have to go back any time soon?"

Libra shook her head and smiled. "My Lady, you have governed the heavens since the beginning of time. A well earned vacation is what this is. Take as much time as you please. However, when the time does come for you to return, you will know; for the stars are always calling to you, and that call will only become much stronger as the need for you to return grows greater. Even now you can hear them, can you not?"

Astraea nodded slowly, understanding dawning on her face. "Now that you've named it, I do hear them. I could always feel something special about the stars, but I never knew what it was. It's so soft too, almost like far-off singing." A peaceful expression fell over Astraea's face. "Thank you, Libra."

Libra smiled and bowed deeply. "I am always at your service, my Lady. Now, was there any destination that the two of you were planning to travel to next?"

"Why, so you can follow and spy on us again?" Aquarius asked sourly.

Libra giggled. "Oh hardly, my paranoid friend. I am simply inquiring with concern for Astraea's training. She still has much left to do, am I correct?"

Astraea nodded and sighed. "I'm only level 12. So where are we going to next Aquarius?"

Aquarius glared openly at Libra before turning to Astraea with a lighter expression. "Fort," she announced. "Or Fort Mordu to be exact. That's where you'll wanna be for level 13 and up."

Libra nodded her agreement, then turned to walk down the staircase. "If you will excuse me, I'm afraid I must purchase needed supplies. You will forgive me for not wishing you a safe journey at the gates."

Astraea smiled and waved. "Don't worry about it. See you around, Libra."

When the sorcerer had disappeared down the stairs, Aquarius slid her pack off her shoulder and kneeled down to take an inventory of their supplies. She looked up though when she left a light hand on her shoulder.

"Aquarius, is everything alright? You seemed very.. abrupt with Libra."

Aquarius sighed and looked down at the floor guiltily. "Sorry you had to see that. I don't know... whenever I'm around her she just gets under my skin. But we've known each other a long time, too much history together I guess." She rose after a moment, slinging the pack back over her shoulder. "We're good for another run."

Astraea nodded with understanding, respecting Aquarius' wish to not delve into her relationship with Libra. The two travelers made their way down the old wooden staircase, coming out on the mainstreet to find that the summer afternoon had waned into early evening, large clouds rolling slowly across the sky from the east. "We'd better hurry," Aquarius observed, eyeing the darkening sky with worry. "I'd rather get there before it gets too late and beat this storm before it gets over us. Plus I wanna take a hot bath and eat some better food." She grinned at Astraea.

Astraea smiled at the suggestion. "Sounds good to me."

At the edge of the massive gates Aquarius stuck her head out hesitantly, watching the open area for a few moments. "Looks clear," she muttered, waving Astraea to come up behind her. "Stick close," she warned, stepping onto the road. "This place is always crawling with people killers this late."

Astraea gulped nervously, her form immediately fading out as she moved stealthily behind Aquarius. They'd traveled a few paces outside of the gates when Aquarius straightened up and looked around once more. "Well I'll be, there's no one here. Come on Astra, let's run."

A blurred movement out of the corner of her eye caught Astraea's attention and she quickly jumped back, crying out in pain as the sharp dagger sliced into her upper arm. "Aqua!" she shouted as she scrambled over to the side of the road, one hand on the wound which now overflowed with warm red blood.

"Ugh!" Aquarius grunted as she parried the blow from a giant hammer with her staff, its wielder covered from head to toe in heavy armor and their face covered by their helmet, save for the wide grin which could easily be seen beneath it. "Astra! Run!" she yelled as her staff managed to land a glancing blow on the attacker. "There's still one more! Run!"

Astraea yelped suddenly in pain as her wounded arm was roughly grabbed and held behind her back, a cold blade pressed against the side of her neck.

"So pretty thing, how much money will I get off your dead body?" a raspy voice hissed in her ear.

With a strength she didn't know she had in her Astraea rammed her head backwards, crushing the nose of her attacker. He cried out in pain and stumbled back, giving Astraea the chance to turn around and draw out her dagger. She moved to attack, when a familiar voice called out.

"NO! You'll die!" Aquarius panted as she and her opponent faced off on the other side of the road, both dirty and bruised, but neither one looking as though they were ready to fall any time soon.

Heeding Aquarius' word Astraea ran up the road, stopping after a moment to look back upon Aquarius with worried eyes. "But what about you!?"

Aquarius managed a successful blow to her opponents torso before she glanced back at Astraea. "Don't worry about me! Just run!"

Astraea didn't need to be told twice and faded away into the evening shadows as she sprinted away from the city, one hand tightly gripping the cut on her arm as blood fell from her fingertips. In a moment she was immersed in a countryside of golden fields, an old wagon trail as her only guide. 'Aquarius, please be safe,' she prayed as she ran on.

* * * * * * *

"Feh, looks like it's just you and me boys." Aquarius spit a drop of blood from the edge of her mouth and moved her staff into a defensive stance. "You're gonna find yourselves wishin you'd picked different girls to go after. Come on!"

Both thugs rushed her at the same time, their weapons swinging viciously before them. Aquarius expertly dodged the barbarian's hammer and instead swung at the assassin, cutting through his attack and landing two successive blows on his torso, making a final roundhouse sweep with her staff and leg, both which connected soundly with his head. The assassin fell to the ground and lay there motionless.

Aquarius grinned and panted from exhaustion. "Fire creeps don't stand a chance against me," she swore proudly.

Suddenly though he world went black as she felt a heavy blow land against against her ribs then back. She fell to the ground moaning in pain as she struggled to push herself back up. Her staff was roughly kicked out of her hands as another stinging blow was dealt to her legs, breaking through the bone in her right one. Aquarius cried out and choked back the tears of pain that wanted to fall. Clenching her teeth she rolled over slowly to face her attacker. The barbarian from before stood over her, grinning down at her broken form. "I might follow the same element as you bitch, but I'm a hell ova lot stronger then some puny elf." The man laughed cruelly.

Aquarius painstakingly wiped away a trail of blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth with her free arm, the other wrapped protectively around her broken ribs, her eyes defiant and burning with anger. But before she could retort or move the barbarian slammed his booted foot against her throat, pushing her her roughly back down to the ground, which left her gasping and coughing for air.

"Not only am I gettin paid for this, but I'm gonna enjoy killin a loudmouth like you," he jeered, and Aquarius' eyes grew wide. He raised the giant hammer over his head, preparing to bring it crashing down on her, when suddenly a voice called out.

"Stop."

The barbarian and Aquarius both looked over to see a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road, a familiar face surrounded by shocks of blue and purple hair escaping from beneath the hood. Libra stepped forward and held up a gloved hand.

The barbarian grunted and let up his strangling hold on Aquarius with his foot, placing the head of his hammer on the ground next to him.

"You've completed your end of the contract," Libra continued. "I want to finish this one."

"But I haven't killed her yet," the barbarian protested, moving to take up his hammer again. "You should jus let me finish her off, make it worth my time workin for ya."

Without blinking an eye a bolt of lightening flew out of Libra's hand and struck the barbarian, sending him reeling across the road. She stepped carefully over the man's stunned form, turning cold, gold eyes on him. "Know your place servant. You shall be paid in full, regardless of whether or not you kill her. I want that pleasure."

Aquarius coughed several times, struggling to sit up despite the pin from her broken leg and the many shattered ribs she had gained from the blows of the barbarian's hammer. "Libra... you bitch... why?" she choked out, scooting backwards as Libra stepped closer to her.

"You've become an obstacle to my Lady's happiness Aquarius. You are telling her too much and risking awakening her old memories. Only with you dead and out of the way will she be able to live her life the way she was meant to."

"She deserves to know the truth!" Aquarius yelled, followed by a fit of coughs that left her moaning in pain.

"You are wrong my friend. She made a mistake the last time and we must do everything in our power to make sure that does not happen again. She became too human, too weak. My Lady is a goddess, not a woman who's heart can be so easily swayed. She will have her way and spend time here, but she MUST return to the heavens and take up her rightful place. Nothing shall interfere with that this time."

Aquarius' eyes suddenly grew wide with understanding. "This has all been your idea! She never wanted this, you manipulated her!"

A smirk alighted on Libra's face. "When I presented my Lady with this solution she gladly accepted it, knowing that she had made a grave error and wished to correct her life by doing so."

"No..." Aquarius choked, shaking her head. "She was so sad and vulnerable, but she still had hope! You twisted her mind and made her give up! What the hell is in this for you??"

A slow smile spread over Libra's face, cold and unfeeling. "The satisfaction of watching you suffer, my friend." She raised a gloved hand, sparks of electricity crackling in her palm. "Die," she commanded as a blot of lightening leapt from her hand and struck Aquarius in the chest. The monk cried out loudly in pain before slumping over to her side, unmoving. 


	5. Mysterious Rescuer

Mysterious Rescuer

Chapter 5 - Mysterious Rescuer

Astraea stopped for a moment, panting heavily as she was forced to double over from exhaustion, as well as from the pain of her wound that refused to stop bleeding. Worriedly she looked at the simple tourniquet she'd wrapped around her upper arm, blood now seeping heavily from the bandage, tracing a bright red line across her skin. She reached down and ripped another strip of fabric from her pants and tied it over the one on her arm, hoping that it would help keep in the blood while she tried to find her way through this seemingly endless prairie she was running through.

Apprehensively she glanced back over her shoulder, as she had done many times since she'd left Trollheim, afraid that the men who had attacked them had somehow managed to slip past Aquarius and were now after her. But again there was no one there, nor anyone before her. This road was as unused as it was devoid of life.

Astraea straightened up and groaned softly, her free hand coming up to her forehead. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss and every step she ran it became more and more difficult to move without wanting to fall over. She took a few hesitant steps forward to gain her balance, quickening her stride to a fast walk when finally the nausea had almost completely passed.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when a loud rustle came from the tall grasses at the edge of the road. Astraea cried out in surprise as a large, dark shape sprang out at her, knocking her onto her back. The back of her head struck an exposed rock and with a helpless moan of pain her eyes closed upon themselves, the heavy creature that had her pinned taking the opportunity to strike her body with repeated blows.

Suddenly though the monster gave a cry of pain and the suffocating weight was pulled off of her. Then there was nothing but silence. Painstakingly Astraea opened her eyes, squinting up at the graying clouds overhead. A dark figure stood a few feet away, a long sharp weapon held in their right hand. It turned towards Astraea, spikes of orange hair reflecting the sunlight, and heavy armor draped around its form. As the person stepped forward she was vaguely aware of a deep voice speaking to her, but by then the world was swimming dangerously before her eyes and she felt herself slipping into blackness. The last thing she saw before the darkness enveloped her were a pair of deep amber eyes staring into hers with concern.

* * * * * * *

Astraea awoke to the sound of a loud clatter and boisterous laughter. She opened her eyes and found them focusing on a dark ceiling, wood beams crossing through her vision. Slowly she sat up, wincing in pain though as she looked down on her cleanly bandaged right arm, then at the wide strips of fabric that covered her bruised torso and chest.

Suddenly feeling extremely modest she jerked up the sheets at her waist with her free hand, her eyes darting about the room as she sought to cover herself more properly. The handle at the door on the opposite side of the room turned just a moment after and Astraea squeaked in surprise, shrinking back farther onto the bed. A rustle of skirts entered the room and Astraea peeked over the top of the sheets to see an elderly woman carrying a small try of food trying to squeeze her way into the room.

"Aye! So ye're awake now miss. I thought ye might be a mite hungry when ya did so I brought ye a bite to eat," the woman declared as she set the tray of steaming food down on the table next to Astraea's bed.

"Excuse me, ma'm, but where am I?" Astraea asked timidly, tightening the sheets around herself.

"Ye're at my husband's tavern in Fort Mordu miss, best known for its beer and loggins. Now come, sit yerself right up and have a bite, I can tell when a body's had little to eat fer too long."

Astraea blushed when her stomach growled in agreement with the woman and gladly accepted the tray as it was placed on her lap.

"Now eat yer fill, and I'll fetch ye one of our spare cleanin dresses. Yer things er still soaked with blood and sittin in the wash."

"Thank you." Astraea smiled and picked up a piece of bread from the tray and began tearing into it slowly, ignoring the urge to ravage the food. "Ah wait, please," she called out as the woman opened the door. "How did I get here?"

"Aye me, of course ye don't remember. A young man, not one of our regulars, brought ye in last night all bloodied and ner dead. He's down in the pub at the moment, and I'm sure ye'll be wantin to speak te him."

"Yes, I would like to. Thank you again, for everything."

"Don't worry yer pretty little head my dear. Now eat up and I'll be back soon."

Astraea watched the door close behind the woman and laid back heavily on the pillows that had been propped up behind her. 'What happened?' she asked herself quietly, searching the ceiling for some answer to her lack of memory. "Oh no..." she breathed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. 'Aquarius... oh goddess what's happened to you?' Suddenly her meal was forgotten as thoughts of her friend rose in her mind. With them came the memory of being attacked on the deserted road, and the mysterious rescuer that had slain the monster which attacked her.

'Perhaps he'll know something of Aquarius.. maybe even ran into her on the road!' With renewed hope Astraea dove into her food, determined to hurry down to the pub and speak to this strange man that had saved her life.

* * * * * * *

Astraea tugged awkwardly at the hem of the dress she was wearing as she tiptoed quietly down the narrow wooden staircase which led from the second floor down to the pub below. A brown corset was loosely tied around her chest and waist, matching the tan colored scullery dress she was wearing, short sleeved and worn from years of other servants wearing the same clothing.

She paused at the foot of the stairs, feeling like a shy child among a room of strangers. The room before her was large and noisy, filled with tables, men and women alike, all enjoying the food and drink that seemed to flow endlessly from the kitchen. Women clothed in outfits similar to the one Astraea was wearing darted among the tables carrying trays of beer and food, laughing and smiling along with the patrons.

The atmosphere was warm and welcoming but Astraea felt lost among the throng of strangers. She looked around for a moment, hoping to spot a familiar face.

"Oh there ye are miss, yer young legs are much faster then this old women can keep up with!" The tavern keeper's wife declared as she ambled down the stairs behind Astraea. "I'm sure ye'll be wantin te know who that youn' man was that brought ye in." Astraea nodded and the woman smiled. "Over there," she said, pointing to a table in the center of the room. "Ther one with the dern brightest hair ye'll ever see this side of the realms!"

As the woman laughed Astraea watched the table her rescuer sat at. The round table was seated all around by men, their faces red with liquor and each one laughing jovially. But the loudest of all was a young man with bright orange hair, spiked at the ends, a half full mug of beer raised in his hand as he laughed along with his table mates.

At an encouraging nudge in the side from the portly woman, Astraea stepped forward and slowly made her way over to the table. She paused just before reaching it, standing a few feet away from the right arm of her rescuer, watching the table of men before her nervously. However before she had a chance to think one of the men turned and noticed her, waving his hand impatiently for her to come closer.

"Oi! We need more beer here missy. We never want to see the bottoms of these glasses, right boys!" A cheer rose up from the table at the man's proclamation and all the mugs were shoved in Astraea's direction.

"Um..." Astraea stuttered, staring between the beer glasses and the orange haired man, who had yet to notice her. "I don't... work here."

"Huh?" The darker haired man's mouth fell open in surprise and suddenly the table quieted as all eyes turned to the brightly flushed girl.

At the sudden change in volume the orange haired man finally turned in Astraea's direction. "Wait er minute," he mumbled, looking Astraea up and down. "Dun I know you?"

Astraea smiled in relief and nodded, stepping closer to his side.

"Oi, Tasuki, you know this chick?" one of the men asked as all eyes became focused on the orange haired youth.

"Um... of course!" Suddenly one of his arms reached out and encircled Astraea's waist, dragging her down to sit on his lap.

Astraea squeaked in surprise and tried to stand back up, only to find that both of his arms were now strongly wrapped around her torso, preventing her to move. "Eek, let me go!"

"Now now, that's not what yer said last night," Tasuki slurred, eyeing Astraea through her dress.

Suddenly a loud slap rang out through the tavern. Astraea sprang from Tasuki's lap, her face red with embarrassment and anger as Tasuki stared up in surprised, a small red welt appearing on his cheek.

"Wh..." But his question was cut short as Astraea grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the table, weaving her way through the patrons and noise of the tavern to the back stairway.

"Hey if ya wanted te go upstairs ya didn have ta say it so painfully," Tasuki grumbled while his free hand rubbed his red cheek.

Astraea turned to the rude bandit and willed her breathing to slow. "Do you recognize me, at all?" she asked after a moment, leveling her gaze with his.

He leaned forward and surveyed her face, his alcohol stenched breath wafting to Astraea's nostrils and she backed away a step to escape the smell. However for seeming so drunk before his amber eyes shifted to hold a calculated stare on her features, no suggestively or rudeness lingering behind them. He straightened up after a moment and the two held each other in unwavering stares.

"You're the one I found along the road," he concluded, his voice low and sober.

Astraea nodded, slightly surprised by his quick change in attitude. "I wanted to ask you.. did you meet anyone else along the road? A woman monk, with long auburn hair?"

Tasuki shook his head. "I only saw you. I was on my way to Trollheim, but when I found you lying across my path I decided to bring you here. I'm glad to see you've recovered," he replied, a strange lack of emotions in both his eyes and voice.

But Astraea was too preoccupied with this new information about her friend to take notice of Tasuki's change in attitude. Her brow furrowed with worry and her lower lip being methodically chewed on by her teeth, she sat down upon the bottom step of the stairs, hands twisting together in her lap.

"What're ya goin to do?" The red-head asked, a brown eyebrow arching upwards in surprise.

"Find her of course," Astraea replied, looking up at the rouge as though noticing him for the first time. She stood up quickly and turned to walk back upstairs, but then paused and faced her rescuer once more. "Thank you." She smiled, then picked up her skirts and darted up the stairway.

Tasuki watched her leave, then with an imperceptible shrug turned and walked back to the table he'd been dragged away from, his face once more laughing and grinning at the questions his friends threw out at him concerning the young lady who'd seemed so determined to gain his attention.

* * * * * * *

Astraea readjusted her pack and stared down the expanse of road before herself with slight apprehension. The entrance to the fort lay behind her, the iron gates to her right and left, standing open to visitors or those just passing through. Crushed yellow stalks lined the edges of the road, wagon ruts cutting deep through the tan colored dirt. It swept out south from the fortress, the switched sharply to the right and out of sight, heading to that mystical mountain in the distance she had been to once before.

That was the only familiar thing around her though, and Astraea was feeling the loneliness weighing on her. She should stay and train in this place, but worry over Aquarius had made her decide to venture out from the safety of the fort's walls and search for her friend. That is, if she could bring herself to step outside.

Her feet seemed determined to remain rooted to the spot, and whether she consciously encouraged it she didn't know. A part of her somehow had come to accept that Aquarius was gone, and if perhaps she was still alive, would most surely come to this place where they had agreed to go to. And so her logical judgment was working against her, pushing her to remain within the shelter of Mordu's walls and advance with her training.

With a loud sigh Astraea turned on her heels to face the inner tunnel of the fort, and found her nose pressed up against a solid piece of metal armor. She glanced up in surprise and stepped back speechless.

It was the man from last night, Tasuki had been his name. He was staring down at her indifferently, though his amber eyes were watching her carefully, as though trying to decide whether she was friend or foe.

"Hello," Astraea greeted once she had found her voice, a polite smile on her lips.

After a pause the red-head grinned back, his eyes now flashing almost playfully. "Well hey there cute thing. What brings ya ta this end of the fort?"

Astraea flushed under his candor. "I, was thinking of leaving. But I've changed my mind. Why are you here?" she asked in return.

"People killing of course." His grin broadened. "Better stay inside fer awhile, could get bloody out there."

Astraea eyes hardened as she stared back at Tasuki, suddenly feeling her anger build at his confession of being a person killer. "Well," she snapped. "Better that I didn't go outside then, I might have been your next victim."

"Hey hey," Tasuki began defensively, shying slightly under her accusing stare. "I'd never go afta a pretty thing like you, jus' idiots and enemies. I ain't that bad of a guy, really."

However Astraea merely turned up her nose and walked past the slayer. "I'll be sure to warn everyone I see not to go outside," she shot back at him, taking long strides up the tunnel that led into the heart of the fort.

She heard feet running behind her and turned to see Tasuki jogging up next to her. "Oi, don't be mad or nuthin, I just said that ta, uh... show off, ya know." His face was flushed embarrassedly and Astraea paused, wondering if perhaps he had just been jesting after all.

When she remained silent Tasuki studied her for a moment. "What're ya gonna do now anyway?"

"Train, it seems," she answered flatly.

"Do um.. ya even know where the trainin grounds are?"

Astraea blushed suddenly when she realized that she didn't know and was indeed a stranger in this place. She'd only gotten to the entrance because the tavern's wife had personally escorted her there. Finding everything in this place would take awhile considering her lack of knowledge. "I don't," she admitted quietly.

"Well let me make it up ta ya and show ya around, ok?" Tasuki's eyes seemed sincerely sorry for what he'd said before and Astraea nodded her assent. With him leading the way the two of them headed back inside the fort. 


	6. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths

The training arena in Fort Mordu was even worse than the one which had been in Duskan. Large carcasses of troll mages and dracolichs littered the dirt ground, a mob around the center of the arena thick with trainees. Whenever a monster appeared from underground it was immediately felled by 5 or 6 people who surrounded and slayed the creature in under a minute.

"Feh," Tasuki grumbled, watching the mass of disorganized confusion. "No way I'm lettin ya train that mess, comon."

Astraea obediently turned and followed Tasuki out of the training sector, keeping a step behind his heels as he wound his way through the underground passages that connected the different sectors of Fort Mordu together. Finally they reached the south gate where Tasuki kept walking, stepping out onto the wagon trail.

Astraea, however, stopped at the gate's edge and stared suspiciously at Tasuki's back. When he noticed she was no longer following he turned around and raised his eyebrows back at her. "What?"

"How do I know you're not leading me out there to kill me?"

Tasuki let out an exaggerated sigh. "I said before I ain't gonna kill ya. Now get that cute ass out 'ere or do I have havta drag ya?"

Astraea flushed and stepped out onto the road, averting her face from the grinning slayer. "Now jus' follow me and kill what I tell ya to."

She nodded and fell into step behind him, drawing out her dagger in preparation for whatever fight would take place. Her eyes followed those of Tasuki's for a few moments, which were carefully watching the edges of the road for any monsters they might engage, but soon they drifted to his back and shoulder. Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny as she silently observed the rogue. 'I suppose he isn't as bad as he puts on,' she mused to herself. 'If only he'd cut back on those rude comments I might start to think of him as a decent person.'

His fiery orange hair drifted around his face in the soft breeze, long and spiked of its own accord, tapering at the center of his back between his shoulders. His eyes were a sharp yellow, very much like a cat's, and skin a pale shade of green due to the goblin blood which ran through his veins. Shoulders square and broad, one could tell a great strength lay hidden beneath the layers of armor he wore. But it was not his strength but speed which made him unique. There was a quick, agile lightness to his step, and Astraea could tell that he would be able to dodge any enemy's attack despite what little warning he might be given.

Her eyes followed down the length of his arm and came to rest on the dagger which was securely fastened to the leather belt around his waist. It was completely devoid of ornamentation, but that lack insinuated an increased sense of power. It was long and heavy as it bounced against Tasuki's hip, the tip sharpened to a fine point that looked deadly enough to pass through bone with ease. It thickened greatly where it met the simple handle, the dagger curving in a gentle arc along the entire length of it.

"What is it?" Astraea remarked quietly, not realizing she had spoken aloud.

Tasuki stopped and followed her eyes down to the weapon beside his right hand. "It's a dragon's tooth," he answered, a pair of small goblin fangs exposed by the grin on his face. "Only one or two of 'em in the world, bein as how rare dragons are, not ta mention killin one."

"Did you, kill the dragon?" Astraea asked with wonder, her eyes locked on the rare weapon.

Tasuki laughed suddenly and leaned down, his face now level with her own, forcing Astraea to look at him. "Would ya like me if I did?" He grinned devilishly and before she could turn away his tongue darted out and swept over her left cheek, leaving a short trail of saliva on her pale skin.

"Ugh!" Astraea exclaimed with disgust, quickly wiping her cheek with her free hand while Tasuki only laughed louder and walked away down the road.

"That was disgusting, sir," she shot back coldly, this time walking three long steps behind the Slayer.

"Haha, yah sure. Now that I got a taste of ya, I'm gonna want more, an you'll be beggin me fer it." Tasuki turned and flashed her a grin that did little to hide the lust which had crept into his eyes and voice.

Astraea's eyes widened with shock. "I would never!"

Tasuki only chuckled loudly and kept walking.

Astraea scowled and crossed her arms angrily. 'What nerve! To do that to me and suggest that I would actually enjoy...' Her face went bright red and she was grateful for Tasuki's back being turned. Quickly she shrugged away the thoughts that had risen in her mind from his lewd suggestion.

'Alright,' she admitted slowly as an afterthought, still walking a safe three paces behind him. 'Perhaps after the shock wore off I was a little... oh nevermind! He's a scoundrel and a teaser, the best thing I can do is ignore him and concentrate on training. Nothing good would actually come of my being fond of him...'

Suddenly Tasuki stopped and extended his right arm, causing Astraea to nearly collide with it.

"What is it?" she asked crossly, peering over the top of his forearm.

"Yer prey... an' mine," Tasuki replied, his right hand lowering to the dagger at his waist.

A small path led off the left side of the road to a small clearing a dozen feet away, surrounded by tall grass and young oaks. In the center stood a short elf, who was busily swinging a hammer nearly twice her size into the dense brush.

Astraea's eyes widened. "You're not going to kill that elf are you? Tasuki!" But the slayer had already darted off, his form an indistinguishable blur as it sped through the golden grasses.

Astraea screamed at the elf as she gave chase. "Look out!"

The elf turned in surprise, a look of shock and terror crossing her face. However it was not Tasuki that had appeared, but a large yellow and black striped tiger which was leaping out of the grass, claws extended with the intent to kill.

The tiger was roughly knocked aside in midair before it could land, a howl of pain leaving its jaws. A deep wound had been slashed across its shoulder, leaving the animal panting and bleeding on the ground. Tasuki stood over the beast's head, his golden eyes flashing and blood dripping from the dragon's tooth in his hand. "Vraol Bloodclaw," he spat.

The tiger's throat rumbled menacingly. "Tasuki, this is my domain. Leave me to my prey," he said, the growl never leaving his voice while he spoke.

Tasuki merely smirked. "Yer hardly in th' place ta be makin demands, Vraol. I kill whoever, whenever I wanna, includin wannabe killers like ya." The dragon's tooth in Tasuki's hand did an intimidating twirl between his fingers and came to rest hilt up, the dagger poised and ready to plunge down between the shoulder blades of the massive tiger.

In the meantime Astraea had moved up to stand up beside the elf, who was quivering in fright under the presence of the two dangerous killers that were now facing off in a battle of wills. Placing her hand lightly on the elf's shoulder so to not startle her Astraea gently steered her away from the center of the clearing towards the denser brush along its outer edge.

The elf turned large light blue eyes on Astraea when they arrived a safe distance away, her mouth clumsily shaping itself to form words. "Th... thank y.. you," she stammered softly.

Smiling reassuringly Astraea looked the small girl over. "You're not hurt are you?" she asked worriedly.

The elf shook her head, fingers nervously playing at the collar of her robes. "What are they doing?" she asked timidly, eyes glancing over to the face off.

"I'm not sure..." Astraea's voice trailed off. The fight seemed to have come to some sort of agreement, for Vraol was rising to his feet, a death glare pinned on Tasuki. Yet the tiger didn't attack and instead slunk off backwards into the brush, limping slightly from the wound on his shoulder that was still bleeding. When he was out of sight Tasuki turned with a wide grin of triumph on his face.

"Nothin ta fear ladies! Yer safe a'gin thanks ta Tasuki!"

Astraea rolled her eyes while the elf let out a demure giggle.

* * * * * *

"Capricornus," Astraea began, turning to the small elf.

"Call me Capri," the cleric corrected with a smile.

Astraea grinned. "Capri. Tell me again about those monsters we fought. I still don't understand what you were trying to explain to me about them. Div and advantages and stuff, ack." The overstuffed knapsack slung over her shoulder had slipped down again and with a grunt she hefted it back up.

"Na, let me carry th' thing woman, dun want ya ta hurt yerself or nothin." Seizing a moment to be roguishly charming Tasuki came up behind Astraea and deftly plucked the sack from her arm. She gave a nod of thanks but kept her face averted, concentrating on her conversation with Capri. He'd been like this the whole time: charming to a point, protective, witty, keeping out of their way while the two of them chatted and searched for monsters to slay. But there was always a smirk to his gaze, an underlying flame that unnerved Astraea while making her curious at the same time. It was a dangerous combination; that she was sure of.

"Well," the elf chirped happily, pleased at being given a chance to give an explanation. "The five gods ­ Targos, Alustria, Valkyzar, Hommit, and Nallyssa ­ each represent an element and are all connected in a way. Targos is fire, Alustria: ice, Valkyzar: storm, Hommit: earth, and Nallyssa is night. They move in a circle, with one god having advantage over one other, and another god having advantage over it. 'Ice cools the fire, fire lights the night, night blankets the earth, earth weathers the storm, and storm cracks the ice.' Those rules have been passed down for generations and they always holds true. Not only are people connected to the gods, but monsters are as well, each creature having an affinity towards one god, or element. Because of the advantage each god has over another, those transfer to ourselves and the creatures we fight."

"Oh!" Astraea exclaimed, now grasping the concept. "So if I were a Hommet fighting against a Valkyzar monster, I'd have an advantage over them."

Capricornus nodded, happy to see her explanation hadn't managed to lose the dark elf. "It works the other way 'round as well. If you were fighting a monster, or person, who had div over you, they'd have the advantage and cause more harm than you would to them."

Continuing down the dirt road the two women chatted until they'd reached the gates of Fort Mordu once more, unaware of how vigilantly their rear guarding Slayer had kept a watch out for any potential killers lurking in the grass, as they were apt to do in this part of the country. Entering into the earthen walled tunnel Astraea and the elf cleric embraced lightly, wishing each other well and promising to go on another adventure together if they managed to meet in the future.

Astraea watched Capricornus' small body disappear down the tunnel, the orange light from the setting sun spilling down through tall shafts that led from the tunnel ceiling to the topsoil above and creating oblong circles against the hard packed ground. With a sigh that was rather more of contentment and remembered enjoyment than sadness, she turned back to Tasuki, who had been uncharacteristically silent during the whole exchange. His head was turned and looking obstinately away from her at one of the dirt walls, one hand on his hip above his dagger and the other keeping a secure hold on her bulging knapsack.

She cleared her throat, hoping to startle him out of whatever reverie he had stumbled into, but to her surprise he simply faced back to her with a lazy grin and she realized that it had just been a ruse. "Should we head back to the Inn?" she asked, feeling a slight irritation rise at his attitude.

"Sure thin'. Hope ya ain't planning on sleepin though, gotta get ya boozed up tonight an' celebrate yer first day o' serious trainin." Taking off at a quick stride down the tunnel, Astraea jogged behind him to catch up.

"I don't drink," she protested, which was true, however the thought of getting drunk with Tasuki after receiving so many stares made her stomach jump in fear and curiosity. She was going to let apprehensiveness win though, not sure she was up to the challenge of finding out just what the rogue wanted with her.

"Dun drink? Yer faukin kiddin me!" Tasuki laughed loudly, orange head shaking from side to side. "Naw naw, ya ain't gettin off that easy. Can't jus' let a pretty lady go ta bed without showin her a good time can I?"

There was that scoundrel-like charm again and it made Astraea sigh inwardly. It was so much easier to say no when he wasn't pretending to be somewhat of a gentleman. Trying another tactic she slowed her steps and yawned expressively, stretching her arms behind her. "But I'm getting tired. I think I'll just go to bed once we get there." They'd left the main tunnel by then and were rounding the corner to take them into the smaller branch that would lead them to the Inn. She fought the urge to quicken her pace despite her "fatigue" and make it to the tavern before her escort could try another tactic.

To her surprise Tasuki merely shrugged. "Well if yer tired, cain't argue with tha' can I?" He didn't look back at her, but he was grinning, and Astraea wondered if he realized just how easy it was to tell that he was lying. Though perhaps he did, since the problem wasn't that he was easy to read, but rather figuring out what he was planning on doing instead. The half-goblin was too unpredictable for that. While wondering if she should rise to the bait and interrogate him about his intentions they reached the door of the Inn, Tasuki turning to hold open the door for Astraea with a smile and mock bow. Offering the slayer a wary smile she stepped into the torch lit common room, the wide glass windows facing west catching the last rays of the red sun and making the wood furniture in the room blaze like smoldering coals. 

Standing undecided in the entryway, for her stomach had just made known it was quite hungry, Astraea looked about for an empty table. Behind her Tasuki coughed and when she turned she saw him standing on the bottom step of the stairs that led up to the rooms. "What?" she asked.

"Ain'tcha 'posed ta be sleepy? Gonna escort ya up to yer rooms." Grinning, he swung her oversized knapsack by one of its handles, knowing perfectly well that if she was as tired as she claimed she wouldn't have the strength to carry it upstairs.

Caught in the lie she blushed and quickly turned back to the busy Inn. "I changed my mind, I'm hungry now." Marching purposefully towards the bar she took a seat two spots down from a lone individual who sat hunched over his mug of ale, the ends of his long mantle draped over the stool. She cast a curious glance at the man before waving the bartender over and requesting a cup of wine and a plate of the evening's dish. A few silent minutes passed before she felt a large presence behind her, Tasuki slipping into the seat next to her with a loud, weary sigh.

"Thank you," she said quietly, noticing the absence of her knapsack.

He grinned and waved the bartender over, suddenly all flashing eyes and white teeth again. "The things I do fer a pretty face," he responded with a loud chuckle. Thankfully the bartender also arrived with her drink and meal and she dived into both with relish, hoping the concentration it took to eat would dispel the blush from her cheeks.

The sun completely set soon after and the fires were stoked to life about the common room, sending new life into the previously dark corners. The curtains over the windows were drawn to keep in the heat and sconces lit on the walls and behind the bar counter. In the wash of new light Astraea pushed her cleaned plate away and sipped lightly at the fruity wine, grateful that Tasuki had been more interested in his food than conversation. Thoughts turned inward it was a moment before she registered the raised voices two seats away.

"Ye's had enuf!" the bartender bellowed, locked in a childish game of tug-of-war with the cloaked patron over a half full mug of ale.

"Gwuime mah ale!" the man growled back in a drunken slur, his hood falling back to reveal a clean cut man with black hair and a trimmed goatee, looking almost too courtly to be in such an establishment.

With a final wrench the bartender managed to dislodge the mug and placed it on the back counter. The patron looked ready for a moment to leap over the table and take back his mug, then just as quickly deflated like a popped balloon and sunk down in his chair, eyes raised to the ceiling.

"Now ye git outta 'ere an fin' yer room!" The bartender commanded. When the man didn't move the portly bar keeper looked about the Inn and waved over a large man with a bald head and an earring in each ear. Taking the drunk under the arms like a sack of flour the bouncer hauled the drunk none-too-gently from his stool and began escorting him up the flight of stairs.

Suddenly genuinely tired, Astraea swiveled around in her stool to find Tasuki on his third cup of ale, quickly heading towards the same drunken stupor the other man had been in. However, considering his behavior last night, she was sure it took a bit to move this man from being a rowdy drunk to a passed out drunk. Not wanting to stick around for the show she slipped off her stool and muttered a quick, 'Goodnight, Tasuki,' fleeing at his surprised look and moving out of hearing range before he could call her back to share a round.

Mounting the flight of stairs two nimble steps at a time she reached the landing and was surprised to see the drunk from downstairs leaning against one of the doors. Wondering why the bouncer hadn't made sure the man got into his room and not just outside of it she approached slowly, making a point to step on the loud cracks in the flooring. He looked up at her approach with dilated eyes, his short black hair messed up into finger spikes, a large brass ring hanging from his fingers filled with keys.

"Um, need help getting into your room?" Astraea offered helpfully, noticing that the lock plate on the door had a few misplaced scratches around the keyhole.

Nodding gratefully the man shoved his keyring in her direction. With a few educated guesses she found the correct key and opened the door, only to look back and see the man hovering on the verge of collapsing at her feet. Moving quickly she grabbed him by the shoulders and got an arm around his waist to drag him into the small guest quarters. He was muttering out apologies for his behavior, which brought an amused smile to Astraea's lips as she got him sitting on the bed, while protesting that he could walk himself and didn't need a woman's help. He didn't stay upright for long though and fell backwards on the coverlet, groaning with drunken nausea.

Shaking her head in pity for the man, Astraea placed the set of keys on the table next to his bed and headed for the door, sure he would find himself awake in the morning fully dressed and with a roaring headache. However just as she was about to close the door she heard a clear sentence come from the man that made her stop in her tracks. "Damn you Aquarius, where the hell did you go?"

Spinning on her heel she rushed back to his bedside. "Wait, you know Aquarius? Where is she, do you know? Have you seen her at all?"

Blinking through a daze the man stared up at Astraea in confusion before his head fell back once more on the bedspread. "Haven't seen her damn girl where'd you go" He was slurring and falling off to sleep, completely oblivious to his words and surroundings. With a growl of frustration Astraea picked up his booted feet and swung them onto the bed, figuring that a friend of Aquarius deserved at least a little kind treatment, no matter how badly drunk he was. Removing his cloak and cape were the most duties she was willing to perform for this stranger and before leaving she drew the room's curtains shut, not wanting him to awake with the morning sun that might cause her to miss catching him. Exiting the room quietly she made note of the room number then walked down the hall to her own room, insides buzzing with trepidation and curiosity. Who was this man and how did he know Aquarius? 


End file.
